


Throwing Caution

by Beckon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antagonizing the monk, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Injury Recovery, Kissing, MK11 - Freeform, Minor Divergence, Saying Thanks, Through Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckon/pseuds/Beckon
Summary: "I- well again, I appreciate it but it's really not necessary, Jade," Kung Lao replied. "We're all in this for one cause-"She heard his words drop off as she tugged at the hem of her towel.And felt it slide off of her body, crumbling onto the floor around her feet now."I really mean it."
Relationships: Jade/Kung Lao
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Throwing Caution

**Author's Note:**

> Editing this story was Hell for some reason but it's finally done.
> 
> Little piece of fanart at the bottom.

It had taken hours but the pain from Skarlet's blood magic had finally dissipated.

It had finally run its course throughout her body, weaning itself off enough for her to start moving again.

And as Jade ran her hands over her shoulders, feeling the warm water from the shower head running down her back, she was glad to have the feeling and strength back in her legs. She was glad she could stand on her own two feet again without assistance- and do so without feeling as though she might lose consciousness at any moment.

Fingers kneaded at the back of her neck as she slowly rolled it from one side to the other, trying to work out the last of the muscle stiffness.

It felt like her entire body had been paralyzed after the forced blood feeding.

And that it had taken hours for her to reclaim each limb one by one.

In reality, it was much shorter than that, but it always felt differently when one was going through the process.

Jade could still recall the trembling in her legs, the overall weakness in her body every time she tried to move; it lingered even when she was still, when she was sitting down, serving as a constant reminder that the strength had been eaten out of her. She hated that feeling- that inability to stand on her own, let alone do _anything_ on her own.

She didn't like to be knocked down like that.

But despite her headstrong attitude, despite the anger, she couldn't fight the pain even if she wanted to.

Kitana had asked her to retreat once the ordeal with Skarlet was over with.

It had been out of worry, out of concern- out of a badly needed reality check that she couldn't go on with them in the condition that Skarlet had left her in. And as badly as Jade wanted to argue with Kitana, she knew that the woman was right. She would need to give herself time to recover and recoup her strength; she was useless otherwise.

Kitana assured her that they wouldn't go further in their plans without her.

She and Liu Kang would need the downtime themselves to study and track Shao Kahn and his movements.

Although it seemed pretty obvious where the former Emperor was going.

Shao Kahn had departed from the Tarkatan camps with Skarlet- and with Kotal as his new prisoner.

But despite previous alliances, Baraka had sided away from Shao Kahn during the battle, choosing instead to join Kitana- to join the new age of the Outworld throne. It wasn't exactly the trade they were going in to make, but it was unprecedented and had taken both sides by surprise.

Having Tarkatans at their backs wasn't exactly something Kitana was expecting.

But having Baraka's support would give them leverage in convincing Queen Sheeva to join them as well.

Or at least, that was the hope.

Kung Lao had volunteered to escort her out of danger, to escort her back to the nearest city for safety- or at least, he had been volunteered to do so.

It was a toss-up on whether or not the monk had gotten a say in that decision.

Most of Outworld was caught up in the return of Shao Kahn.

Which made it easy for her and Kung Lao to slip into the city unnoticed, making it easy for them to keep low and out of sight.

That didn't mean that they were out of danger though. Shao Kahn had just returned, but Jade had no doubt that his old loyalists were still around- and that they would be quick to jump at his command and search for any and all who showed opposition to him. She knew well about the Kollector's return to Shao Kahn's side, and she knew that he would serve as an annoying obstacle to them; they would need to keep him in mind if they wanted to take on Shao Kahn.

The two of them stopped at a small hostel, avoiding the larger establishments and crowds for the time being.

They managed to secure two rooms for the night.

It would give her a place to rest and recover her strength.

Just as well, it would give them a place to discuss plans should Kitana and Liu Kang come by.

Jade could vaguely remember Kung Lao mentioning something about sending out a message to the other two when they were settled in, but she had been too exhausted to keep up with his words- or make sense of how exactly he was going to accomplish the task.

It took a deep, heavy sleep before the pain subsided.

And a warm shower before she felt equalized again.

It was night by now as well, which made it too dangerous for them to travel back.

If she was in better shape, she would risk it- but Jade knew her limitations, and unfortunately she still wouldn't be of much help in combat in the current moment. By tomorrow she would be fine, but she would have to wait until then before she could pick up her staff again.

Plus without any form of communication yet, to her knowledge anyways, they wouldn't know where Kitana or Liu Kang were to begin with.

Which meant that it was safer for them to stay here for the night- and continue to keep their heads low.

Cutting off the water, Jade stepped out of the small shower cell and grabbed the towel hanging nearby as she started across the equally small bathroom. She paused momentarily to take a quick look at herself in the long mirror propped against the wall, and was assured that she had managed to escape the blood magic without any form of bruising- which she was lucky for.

The last time Skarlet had fed on her, she looked like she had been kicked by a chariot horse.

There were a few small scrapes from her brief struggle with Kotal, but nothing major- nothing that drew blood anyways.

Despite it all, despite knowing that he was now locked up somewhere in Shao Kahn's koliseum, Jade could feel that unnerved anger she still held towards the Osh-Tekk leader. She could still hear his words calling for execution, disregarding the lives of men, women, and children.

Power really did corrupt people, even those you least expected.

But Kotal hadn't accounted for her being there, he hadn't accounted for her protesting and challenging his stance.

And he certainly hadn't accounted for her being _much_ stronger than he was.

Briefly drying herself off, Jade tried to put the thoughts behind her as she tugged her hair out of the protective wrap she had slipped it into before her shower. She was still surprised the hair wrap was a provided amenity, especially in a place like this. Or perhaps the person before her had left one of their own behind and it never got collected by the cleaning service.

Either way, it was a lucky find in a situation like this.

She didn't want to get her hair wet and deal with the humidity, especially in the middle of a war.

And she couldn't just braid it up and forget about it either- lest she have to deal with larger problems later on.

Jade tucked a few misplaced hairs back into place, checking herself over once more, before she wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out into the adjoining room.

It only consisted of a bed, a side table, and a chair in the corner, but that was really all that was necessary for these kinds of places to have. The room provided the only service that was needed and there was no reason for it to go beyond that.

If they wanted real comfort, they would've gone to one of the larger establishments.

But this place would do the job fine.

With no contact with Kitana, and with it being too dangerous to travel, there was little else for her to do.

Jade couldn't help but wonder if Kung Lao was still up.

He was probably worried about her.

She remembered how she had to lean against him during the travel back to the city, how she had to use him to keep herself supported on numb legs- and to keep herself from falling face first into the hot sand. He ended up having to carry her at one point, in which she ended up hiding underneath his tunic to keep the sun from burning into her already pain-focused mind.

He did set her down once they had reached the city though- at her own request.

Jade didn't want to think about how she must've looked when they walked into this place.

Or what people must've thought of him.

She was pretty certain now that she didn't look as calm and collected as she thought she had portrayed herself as.

Once they were out of sight though, Kung Lao ended up having to carry her to her room anyways.

Jade could recall how gentle he was when he laid her on the bed, trying to make her comfortable without it being taken in the wrong direction. She vaguely remembered directing him to take off her armor- and considering she found most of the pieces stacked up in the corner, he must've figured out how to remove the intricate plating.

It would be worth it to check up on him.

At least to let him know that she was awake- and that she was okay now.

Jade started to reach for her clothes, which she had messily pulled off while she had still been in bed, cascading them across the four corners of the mattress, before she stopped herself.

Before she thought of something better.

After all, Kung Lao had to give up the fight and had gotten stuck watching after her, which was about as entertaining as it sounded.

Especially since she had only just now woken up after dark.

The least she could do was thank him for looking out for her.

Her appearance at the moment wasn't exactly stellar, but that didn't matter.

It was all in the art of surprise anyways.

Ensuring that the outside corridor was clear, Jade stepped out of her room and walked to the door across from her. She wasn't entirely sure how she knew that this was his room, but memory kept picking at it. It also seemed to be the only other room asides from hers that was marked as occupied- and she didn't think the front clerk would put them too far apart if they were signing in together.

She knocked at his door and waited- and heard the immediate sound of shuffling coming from inside.

She didn't have to wait long before the door opened and revealed the Shaolin on the other side.

"Hey, you're finally awake- you feeling better?" Kung Lao started, looking a mix between surprised and relieved by her sudden appearance. "I swear I just checked on you not even an hour ago and you were still out like a rock."

It wasn't until the last word had left his lips did he seem to take note of her attire.

Or perhaps, lack of it.

It was a quick flick of the eyes, a pause, and then a double-take to confirm what he was seeing.

"Uh, were you in the middle of- did you lose water in your room?" he questioned. His voice was slow, almost drawn out, as though he was attempting to mask his sudden displacement. Although it was evident to see whether he wanted it to be or not. "I noticed mine was losing pressure earlier."

Outworld hostels didn't exactly have the best amenities, which was a given considering how this one looked to begin with. It wasn't surprising or uncommon to have something like the water pressure go in and out throughout the day. Although in fairness, Jade was surprised that this place even had running water to begin with.

And given how she doubted he had seen anything like this in Earthrealm, let alone stayed at a place that even remotely resembled this one, she couldn't fault him for asking- especially considering what she had chosen to show up in.

And given the damp look to his hair, and the fact that both his tunic and belts, as well as his armor, were missing, she could assume that he had taken a shower as well during his wait.

Which just meant that they were both clean of sweat and sand from their skirmishes from before.

"I just got up and showered a couple minutes ago," Jade spoke. "I thought I'd come by and let you know that I was awake and feeling better. I'm sure you've been wrecked with worry this whole time."

He chuckled at her added remark, although there was a hint of nervousness in the gesture.

"I appreciate the consideration- but it really could've waited," Kung Lao assured.

It was more than evident now that he was trying to avoid looking directly at her, that he was trying to avoid looking down and focusing on the towel wrapped around her. Which, to be fair, it did a slim job at covering her up.

Jade found it amusing though, more so than she thought she would.

It was almost entertaining how something as simple as a towel could put the overly confident man off.

And do so just enough to make it noticeable- which only added to the appeal.

"I know, but I wanted to drop by and say my thanks for before," Jade continued, acting as nonchalantly as she could; a complete counter to how he was acting, which only seemed to put him off further. "For coming back for me, and for dressing up as an Osh-Tekk, and for dragging me back here so I didn't get myself killed. It's not often that I'm the one who needs rescuing, but it's nice to know that someone will come running to my aid if need be."

"I- well again, I appreciate it but it's really not necessary, Jade," he replied. "We're all in this for one cause-"

She heard his words drop off as she tugged at the hem of her towel.

And felt it slide off of her body, crumbling onto the floor around her feet now.

"I really mean it."

The silence that filled in afterwards was tense- and amusing, at least for her.

The fact that Kung Lao was having to keep his eyes focused on her own, despite initially looking down at the motion of the towel falling, only made it that more enjoyable.

It was antagonizing in a way, Jade had accepted that.

But it was in a way that she figured they could both enjoy.

Although she was almost convinced that he was going to close the door on her to avoid the situation.

"... I think you dropped something," Kung Lao started.

"Did I?" Jade questioned, as she kept her eyes solely focused on his own. "Would you be a gentleman and pick it up for me then?"

He seemed to hesitate with the request, clearly trying to figure out if she was being serious or not- and then trying to figure out what he himself should do about it. But Jade knew that he knew what she was doing by now, and that he knew she was doing it on purpose; it didn't take a scholar to figure that one out. She was just trying to get a rise, or _two_ , out of him while they had the time and space to themselves.

And fortunately, he wasn't one to be backed into a corner- not just yet at least.

And certainly not by her.

Jade could see the shift of focus in his eyes before he knelt down and picked up the discarded towel.

And she wondered if he was taking her up on the opportunity to look her over without getting caught.

Not that she would've minded if he wanted to be obvious about it.

Given the subtle delay before he stood back up, Jade was pretty certain she had her answer.

She watched as Kung Lao straightened up- and then watched as he tossed the towel behind him.

Jade felt the grin twitching at the corners of her lips as she moved in on him, just barely getting herself against him before she felt his hands move to catch her face- before she felt him pull her in just the same.

The warm touch of his lips against her own settled the nerves in her stomach as she brought her hands to cover his.

Only to move them to his wrists, to his forearms, climbing until her fingers grabbed at his shoulders, tangling themselves in his shirt.

It was quick.

A rush of movement taken at the first opportunity.

Kung Lao held her against him, holding her against his lips as he parted her own.

And Jade heard the quiet moan in her throat as she felt his tongue sink between them.

Fingers moved to curl against his biceps before Jade dropped her hands to skim down underneath his arms, touching at the warm skin that peeked out from the low cuts of his shirt. Kung Lao didn't show much skin compared to other fighters, compared to Outworld in general, but a side view of his uniform could give a glimpse of skin all the way down to his ribs.

She always likened the look to be a tease, whether that was his intentions or not.

He was far from dressing like the average monk.

And even further from acting like one.

Gripping at the black material in her hands, Jade pulled his shirt downward and tugged it away from his body- and felt how it peeled away from his still damp skin.

The motion was met with his hands moving from her face and dropping down to her waist now as he tugged her hips in against his own.

And there was a gentle thrill in feeling his fully clothed form against her naked one.

In feeling how his hands gripped at bare skin while her fingers tangled in his clothing.

There was a quick squeeze from his palms before Kung Lao circled them around to her back.

His fingertips grazed over the dimples at the back of her hips before he trailed one hand up along the curve of her spine, following up along the shape of her body until his palm was cupped against the back of her head. And Jade felt how his fingers curled into her hair, firm but careful as he continued to hold her against him- as he continued to fill her mouth with his tongue between small breaks for air.

His other hand curled into a fist against her lower back.

Another moan escaped her, a little louder this time, at the firm press of body and skin between them.

Jade dropped her hands to his waist as well and held him as steady as she could as she rocked her hips against his own. There was a subtle throbbing already building between her thighs, slowly creeping into a small ache in her belly, which only grew with every passing movement. She could feel how hard he was already getting against her; she could feel the press of his cock against her hips every time she rocked against him, eventually slowing the gesture down to a more fitting roll.

A quiet groan came from his throat at the motion.

This ordeal was playing out a little better than she could've hoped for.

But she still needed to get him behind a locked door.

Still needed to get him somewhere where she could get herself between his thighs.

The thought was broken by the sound of a thump at the end of the corridor, which was just loud enough to cause them to pull apart.

Leaning back, Jade caught a glimpse of a figure turning the far-end corner before she felt Kung Lao hook an arm around her waist- and felt him yank her out of the open doorway and into the privacy of his room.

"You are completely naked," he started; his free hand fumbling to get the door closed behind them without catching clothing or a limb in the process.

She laughed at the stark remark- and wondered if his feathered mind was finally catching up on what was going on.

"So you've noticed," Jade teased, as she grabbed him by the cut of his shirt once more and pulled him away from the door.

She watched as he tugged at the door knob once to ensure that it was safely locked before he followed after her.

His room was just as small as hers was so it only took a few blind steps before she felt the back of her legs touch the edge of his bed. She started to use the grip on his shirt to reverse their position, only to feel Kung Lao grab her by the hips and hoist her up instead- before he dropped her onto the mattress.

A mild change in plans.

But Jade was quick to grab him by the shoulders and pull him down on top of her.

She felt how quick he was to catch himself on the bed, to prevent her from catching his full weight.

She dragged him down into another kiss, dragging his lips to her own.

_"Jade-"_

A quick squeeze of her name from out between his lips before she sealed them.

She parted them once more, feeling the shared heat between their mouths as she tasted him with her tongue this time.

Knitting her hands across his back, Jade curled her fingers against him as she moved them from his shoulders, down to his shoulder-blades, down along the curve of his ribs. When her hands made it to his waist, she grabbed at the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it back up along his body- grabbing and dragging it along until it was bundled around his shoulders.

She kept it gripped in one hand while the other ran back down along his body, tracing out the path she had already taken.

Jade could feel the pull of his bare skin underneath her fingertips now and felt the flex of muscle underneath the touch.

She enjoyed mapping out his body for that sole reason, to feel every little pull and flex under her palm, to feel all the little involuntary movements that escaped his control.

When Kung Lao pulled to get away from her, she allowed him to.

At least just long enough for him to pull the shirt off over his head and toss it somewhere to his left.

Taking advantage of his lifted weight, Jade pushed herself up and hooked an arm around his waist, before she managed to roll him to her right. And she rolled along with him, using her weight to execute the motion perfectly; she ended up straddling him at the waist, pinning him to the bed beneath her now. She went right back to his lips, back to his mouth, and felt his hands pull her body down against him.

There was a small exchange of heat as she felt her bare skin pressed tightly to his own now.

Her hands tangled in the bedding above his shoulders.

His hands moved to roam over her body once more, moving in broader, heavier strokes.

She felt the weight of his touch as Kung Lao grasped at her back, pulling his fingers down along her ribs, down to her waist, before his hands moved to curl around her parted thighs. A shiver ran heavy up her spine as Jade felt the firm squeeze of his hands at the back of her thighs- before his hands climbed up to squeeze at her ass.

And the sudden touch was enough to elicit a muffled squeak of surprise from between their lips.

It was enough to make her pull away before she moved a hand to grab at his chin in a mock scolding.

"Just to clear the air-" Kung Lao started, cutting her off before she could speak first.

Which could only mean that this was something he had meant to ask her at the doorway.

"I'm serious about this," Jade interrupted, knowing well where he was going- and not the least bit surprised that he would speak up.

She had come off very heavy-handed with her approach, and they had both gotten carried away with it almost immediately. But that was just how the blindside of a surprise worked. It was supposed to force the opposition to think based off of instincts- which had just gone to show just how easy it was for them to switch off from combat mode to _this_.

The crossing thought encouraged another amused grin to curl across her lips.

"It's a little late to be asking though, don't you think?" she teased.

"You'll have to excuse that I wasn't expecting to be ambushed by a naked woman at my door tonight," he reminded, as he slid his hands back down to her thighs now, squeezing them in his hold once more. "Especially not by the same woman who could barely string a sentence together earlier."

"That was a different woman," Jade assured.

"Oh? Then who exactly are _you_ then?"

She tried to bite back a laugh at the remark, but ultimately failed at the task.

She hated that he always seemed to make her laugh when she least expected it.

"I wanted to make it a surprise- but I'm not opposed to the word ambush either," Jade replied, as she released his chin and moved to push herself back up until she was settled on his hips again. She let her hands rest against his chest for support, but quickly found herself just spreading her fingers out across his skin.

She took note of a few bruises here and there and figured they were leftovers from his brief skirmish against the Tarkatans.

Given just how many there had been, and just how concentrated they were inside of the camp, he was lucky to come out of it with only minor injuries.

It could've easily been worse.

"Now then, are you going to let me continue showing my thanks?" she pressed. "Or am I going to have to fight you on it?"

"I thought fighting was Outworld's whole thing," Kung Lao teased.

Jade chuckled and reached back to grab his hands before she pulled them around to the front of her, holding them against her abdomen now. "Oh, so the Earthrealm monk _wants_ a fight, does he?" she started.

"I didn't say that-"

Keeping his hands held hostage in her grip, Jade rocked her hips on top of him, rolling them back and forth until she found the sweet spot. Until she felt the twitch of his fingers as she rolled over his cock, feeling the shape of it underneath her. She kept up with the motion, letting her hips bear down a little harder, at least enough for her to feel the growing strain of it against his pants now.

Enough for her to see the red flush of his skin and face now.

To feel the digging curl of his hands against her abdomen.

Kung Lao was so easy to get worked up.

Although she couldn't say that the motion wasn't turning her on as well, as she let herself grind a little through the motion- feeling the constant pressure that slid back and forth between her thighs. She could feel the occasional shiver as her clit rubbed against the curve of his cock, just barely dulled by the material between them.

They were both moaning a little now, caught up in the shared movement, in the subtle grinding.

Jade didn't let Kung Lao pull his hands away from her, but she didn't stop him from sliding them up along her body once the first motion was denied.

And she certainly didn't stop him from cupping his hands underneath her breasts.

Her fingers curled around his own, encouraging him to squeeze at them- although she didn't have to give much influence before Kung Lao did so on his own. And the gentle pressure was met with a low groan as Jade felt him push up against her breasts, temporarily taking the weight of them off of her shoulders.

A full day of fighting was all it took for her to feel the strain of her heavy breasts across her back.

She knew he was just trying to distract her.

But she wasn't going to fight it.

Even if it gave him the opening to pull his hands free, to grab her by elbows and pull her down to him.

Jade caught herself with her hands this time, before she slid down onto her forearms once more, feeling the heat of his mouth on her lips before he moved it to her chin, down to her throat. His hands moved to her waist before Kung Lao pulled her up, releasing his own waist from her weight; a small reprieve.

He pulled her up along his body, allowing his mouth to reach the curve of her neck now.

Moving a hand, Jade tangled her fingers in his hair before she pulled herself up- dragging his lips down between her breasts now. She felt the warm pool of his breath between them, felt the firm connection of each kiss planted against her skin. She wanted to keep him there, to pin him down with his head between them. His hands moved to the back of her thighs, giving himself more leverage as he pushed her up once more, now bringing his lips to her ribs.

Her mind went fuzzy at the thought of their placement.

At how easy it would be for her to climb over his shoulders, for her to sit against his mouth and feel that tongue of his between her legs.

The thought was interrupted as she felt his hand slide across the back of her thighs and then slide between them.

Jade heard the startled gasp escape her as his fingers pushed down across her folds, sliding themselves inside of them. She felt the immediate stroking as he moved his fingers in strides, pushing up and down between her labia now- bringing attention to just how wet she was. She could feel how coated his fingers got and felt how it only made each stroke slicker, how it made each stroke smoother.

It really didn't take much for him to get her worked up either, in fairness.

"You've been waiting for that one, haven't you?" Jade teased, feeling the heat in her breath now.

It seemed to be tease though.

Kung Lao stopped just as soon as he had started.

His hands moved to her waist once again- and he had her on her back before Jade realized it.

And he had his head between her legs even quicker.

A rush of heat flooded her head at the touch.

At the hands on her hips as he pulled them to the edge of the mattress, now bringing himself to his knees on the floor.

There was the heat of his lips against her now, the quick sliding of his tongue as Kung Lao spared no hesitation in burying it between her folds, in recreating the motion set by his fingers. He wasted little time in getting himself reacquainted with her- not that that much time had passed since they had last done this.

Quiet moans rumbled in her throat as Jade felt how he used his tongue to explore her.

She felt how he found the warm arousal still pooled between her inner labia- and felt how quick he was to run his tongue through it, tasting her at the source. His tongue rolled the soft labia around underneath it, teasing her with random strokes, only to leave her aching when he suckled them between his lips.

Lifting her hips, Jade pressed herself against his mouth and moved her hands to cradle his head.

She guided him to where she wanted him, to where she needed his mouth to be- and felt the sudden twitch that ran up her spine when he hit it.

"Just like that," Jade whispered, as she tilted her head back against the bedding. "Right there- just a little faster."

Kung Lao was quick to pick up on her cues, on her coaxing.

And soon enough, she found herself squirming underneath him.

He moved his hands to stay curled around her thighs, keeping them apart, and keeping her from kicking him- even though Jade swore the first time was an accident and that she wouldn't do it again. The slight constrict in movement seemed to elevate the working of his mouth and tongue as she tried to work herself out of his grip, trying to appease the ache that grew tighter in her stomach.

When Kung Lao moved his hands underneath her thighs, there was some given reprieve as she moved them closer around his head- only to have him lift them over his shoulders instead.

It freed his hands to wrap around her hips now, to now keep them firm in his hold.

Firm in his control.

And no matter how she moved and squirmed underneath him, no matter how much she clawed at the bedding now, he kept her steady.

He kept her locked in at his own pace as he warmed her up and slowly began to wear her down.

"I- I had planned for this to be the other way around, you know," Jade hissed, as she felt the latch of his lips around her clit now- and felt that familiar pressure from his tongue, from his mouth against her. "I was supposed to be the one of my knees."

She felt the heat of his mouth pull away, giving her a chance to breathe again as he moved his lips to her inner thigh now, purposely breaking the tension just to string her along for a little while longer.

"You can't always get what you want," Kung Lao teased.

"And yet I'm sure you're getting _exactly_ what you want."

He responded by bringing his mouth back to her clit, circling it with his tongue first before he closed his lips around it.

And Jade felt the tightness in her throat, in her loins at the sudden gesture.

It felt like minutes rolled on by as she let herself fall into the lull of him suckling on her clit between instances of his tongue pushing between her labia, between instances of him rolling them between his lips as well. Every place his mouth touched was wet and she could feel the combination of her arousal mix with his saliva every time he moved to kiss at her thigh.

His hot breath dried the spot almost as soon as it had been left behind as Kung Lao used the quick break to catch his own breath.

She didn't know how much time had passed, how long he had stayed down there, but she was pretty certain he had to be feeling an ache in his shoulders and jaw by now. She felt how his hands gave her some reprieve by releasing her hips as he moved to run them over her thighs, allowing her to feel the heat of her skin against his palms now.

The subtle stroking was enough to wane her attention from his mouth, but just barely.

"Just a little more," she whispered, "- I'm almost there."

Perhaps it was the art of the challenge but Jade felt his hands move back to her hips before Kung Lao lifted them off the bed, cradling them just a few inches off of the mattress now. And it was enough of a lift to make the ache in her loins feel physical now, to make every following act of his mouth feel more prominent and tighter in her belly.

It was the circling of his tongue over her clit again that finally did her in.

That had her wrapping her thighs around his neck, holding him down against her.

One hand clawed at his scalp while the other grabbed at the loose bedding underneath her as she felt the sensation of heat flooding out between trembling thighs. It felt like her body locked up, seizing at the release- and yet, Jade could still feel his lips, his tongue, his mouth working her over, dragging it out and dragging her along with it.

She felt his hands drop her hips onto the bed, causing her legs to yank the monk down with them, before she felt his fingers dig into her thighs. Her hips rocked against his mouth, drawing out the last few seconds of heat before she felt her body give out- before she finally felt herself run empty.

Gasping, Jade felt her thighs fall apart before she pulled her legs up and gently pushed him back by the shoulders. She twisted her body to the left, feeling the lingering ache that was now settling in every part of her below the waist. She could feel the familiar throbbing in her legs from before, reminding her of their weakness- and making her contemplate on whether or not she had actually recovered as well as she had felt.

" _Fuck_ -"

Was the only word Jade could mutter into the tangled blanket underneath her.

The aftermath lingering on for what was maybe seconds at best, even though it felt much longer.

It was just long enough for her to get a few steady breaths in her before she realized that she wasn't the only one gasping for air.

It was a mildly sobering moment as Jade pushed herself back up and looked over to where Kung Lao was, or where he had been.

All she could see of him was one hand clinging to the bed, while the rest of his body was mostly out of sight, somewhere kneeling on the floor.

"Lao?"

There was a sputtered cough before he pushed himself up, at least enough to be visible.

Enough for her to see the fresh, red impression on his jaw.

"You almost crushed my head like a melon," Kung Lao started.

And admittedly, the pressure lines on his face seemed to back up the claim.

"I wasn't squeezing that hard," Jade dismissed, frowning at the remark.

She had locked her thighs around his head- _yes_ \- but he was strong enough to work himself out of her grasp if he really thought himself to be in danger.

Although she _could_ recall how he had grabbed at her thighs, something she had initially taken as him wanting a more stable hold on her.

Perhaps that had been him trying to tap out instead.

Kung Lao reached over and grabbed her by the thigh, squeezing it under his hand before shaking it. "Well no, but with thighs like _this_ , Jade, you don't have to," he replied, before he used her to help push himself back up. One hand rolled his neck, clearly hinting at a potential strain- which she supposed wouldn't be out of the question. "First it was Shao Kahn, and now it was about to be you."

Jade clicked her tongue and gently kicked him at the remark- and heard him laugh in response to it.

"You tempted fate," she reminded, "- quite quickly, might I add."

"I saw an opportunity."

And now she saw hers.

Pushing herself up, Jade rolled back to face him before she pulled herself to the edge of the mattress once more.

Being so close to him, she could almost feel the heat still coming off of his skin from before. She could see how worked up he still was from her hips on top of his own, from her rocking over him until he was completely hard underneath her. And with a newfound sense of clarity, with her own euphoria out of the way for now, she could put a little focus on him.

"Should I promise to be gentle this time then?" Jade teased as she reached her hands out and pressed them against his abdomen- and used just enough force to keep him where he stood.

Before Kung Lao could respond, she leaned in and brushed her lips against his stomach, and felt the twitch of his skin underneath them.

Which seemed to imply that he was going to say something before she interrupted him.

Jade moved her hands to his waist, gripping at it firmly to keep him from moving, before she dropped a hand between them.

She heard the sharp inhale between his lips as she pressed her hand to his groin and slowly began to rub against him through his pants. Once more, she could feel the familiar strain; she could feel the obvious shape of his cock underneath the white material. And she could feel how it seemed to fit into the curve of her palm perfectly as she slowly rolled over it again and again, rubbing over him with each steady passing.

Just repetitive enough to keep him on edge.

To keep him wanting a little more from her.

She felt a hand move to cup the back of her head and felt how his legs almost buckled against the bed for support.

Sliding her hand upward, teasing him with a firmer touch, Jade moved her fingers to work the front of his pants open- and quickly wrapped them around his cock the moment it sprung free.

She pressed her lips against his abdomen now and slowly moved them down to the heated skin across the arch of his hips, feeling the warm heat that practically melted in her mouth.

As Jade worked her fingers against his cock, stroking him from base to tip, she felt how he was already twitching in her grasp; she felt the warm beads of precum already dripping around her fingers, making her loose strokes much smoother and easier against him. She wondered if he had been like this when she was riding against him earlier; if Kung Lao had been as close as she had been in that moment.

Her lips dropped to the base of his cock, teasing him with her tongue now, while her other hand moved to rub at one of his thighs.

She could feel him trembling underneath her.

" _Jade_ -"

A breathless rendition of her name.

"Tell me what you want," she spoke, as she pulled her fingers from his cock, garnering a disappointed groan from him, before she moved her hands to tug at the loose waistband of his pants. She tugged them down from his waist, dragging them down along his thighs before his hands seemed to catch her own.

She felt Kung Lao pull her off before he caught her by the chin and pulled her up to meet him just as he leaned down.

It was a quick kiss.

And an even quicker passing of tongue as he pushed her back down against the bed.

But he pulled away as soon as he had started, just barely avoiding her legs as Jade moved to wrap them around his waist; it was almost as though he had predicted her actions ahead of her. Kung Lao dragged his hands down along her body before he stepped back to finish stripping himself of his white pants. Which seemed like a much easier task in his own hands.

Jade laid back and waited for him; her eyes drawn to the pull of working muscles down his thighs.

It was her turn now to take in the sight of him fully naked, to take in the sight of bronze skin- partly outlined by interesting tan-lines. With well-worked shoulders and arms, his strength laid in his upper body, but that didn't mean that his lower half suffered; Kung Lao was lean and fit where he needed to be, perfecting his body to work exactly how he needed it to.

He was a sight to behold.

And the sight was enough to coax a hand between her thighs.

Jade felt the shiver of sensitivity as she moved her fingers over herself, carefully skimming over her swollen clit before she pushed the digits down between her still wet labia. She could feel the mess he had made of her, the mess he had left behind as she slowly rocked her fingers back and forth- still feeling the heat of his mouth against her.

"Don't keep me waiting," Jade teased, setting up the invitation once she knew he was watching her again. "You still need to tell me what you want."

When she felt his hands on her thighs again, she was pretty certain she knew what Kung Lao wanted without him needing to speak.

"You got the feeling back in your legs yet?"

Not exactly what she was expecting.

But she knew where he was going with it.

Jade snorted softly at the question before she pushed herself up, almost bringing her lips back to his own. The urge to kiss him again was there, but she resisted- and instead, she patted the bed space next to her.

" _Sit_ ," she spoke, whispering the word against his own lips. "I'll take care of the rest."

Kung Lao pushed his lips against her own for just a half second before he moved to follow her orders.

She felt the mattress shift as he sat down next to her and quickly followed after him, climbing into his lap before he was completely settled and practically pushing him down into the position. His hands caught her by the hips as she settled on top of him, before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, squeezing her chest against his own.

There was an immediate sensation of heat as Kung Lao pressed his lips into the curve of her neck- although Jade noticed the lack of pressure, the lack of suction that usually followed the gesture.

He really must've overworked his jaw against her before.

She moaned softly at the contact, one hand curled against the back of his neck as he moved across to her shoulder.

Jade took the stilling opportunity to readjust how her legs fit around him, to correct her hasty posture after such an abrupt action.

She settled on having her knees just slightly behind him, allowing her to bring the full weight of her hips on top of his own.

In any other situation, she would've dragged things out just to enjoy his company a little longer- and also to make him work a little harder for a release.

While Kung Lao enjoyed giving it to her easily, which could still be debatable, Jade didn't always return the same courtesy; although in fairness, he had yet to complain and she doubted that he would.

He seemed to like the chase.

But Jade could feel the press of his cock between them- and could hardly find the patience to deny it.

Her hands pulled him back up to her lips, where she coaxed him into a distraction as she pushed a hand between them once again. She felt the quiet groan rumble from his lips onto her own as she wrapped her fingers around his cock for a second time and slowly stroked him against her abdomen. And again, she could feel the way he twitched in her hold; she could feel the squeeze of his arms around her as she circled the pad of her thumb over the tip.

His hands eventually dropped to her hips, unable to keep up with her constant teasing, as Kung Lao grabbed and lifted them off of his own.

Lifting them just enough for her to push his cock underneath her.

Using her fingers to keep him steady, and aligned, Jade eased herself down on top of him- and felt the slow way he pushed inside of her.

The initial breach was enough to remind her of why she had come to his room in the first place.

The surge of heat was enough to force their lips apart as they both grappled one another with their hands- with hers now on his shoulders and his still firmly around her hips. Jade felt the shared warmth of their breath between them before she tilted her head back, fighting back a moan as she felt how easily he filled her in one motion, as she felt him sink her hips down onto his own.

"Fuck, you're-"

The rest of his words were muffled out as Kung Lao buried his head back into her shoulder.

She could feel the trembling in his hands as she settled against him, sheathing his cock completely inside of her now.

It took a few seconds, a moment of recovery, before his fingers gently raked at her thighs, before Kung Lao moved to grab them from underneath- giving her some support as he slowly coaxed her to move against him.

And she did.

Jade let herself get into a rhythm first, testing out the tight position as she felt the slick thrusts being made between them. He liked having her on top, so it didn't take long for her to get settled, for her to find the right angle and movement that he wanted.

And once she had it, she slipped an arm over his shoulder and gently tilted his head to one side before she moved in to kiss at his neck now- returning the favor he had been giving her. She kissed short and brief, peppering his skin with quick embraces as she slowly worked her way up to his jaw. Dragging her lips to the soft spot under his ear, she felt the subtle shiver in response, before she moved in to capitalize on the gesture.

She ran the tip of her tongue along the outer shell of his ear- and almost immediately heard that sharp inhale again and felt his fingers dig into her thighs.

"Oh, somebody _likes_ that," Jade teased, as her fingers played with his hair, knitting the black strands between them. "I seem to be finding out something new about you each time."

"The same could be said about you," Kung Lao replied; a little out of breath as he spoke. "I had no idea you were an exhibitionist."

She chuckled at the accusation and ran her tongue along his ear once more, feeling the way he shivered underneath her again- and hearing just the smallest groan in his throat betray him. "You haven't seen anything yet," she assured, before she moved a hand to one of his own and squeezed it. "I got this under control- you just enjoy yourself."

Following her coaxing, Kung Lao moved his hands out from underneath her and slowly began to let them roam over her, allowing her to focus her legs and hips to keep herself moving on top of him.

His hands ran down along her thighs, gently gripping at her knees before he moved them back up again. They circled over her hips, feeling the way she bounced them against his palms, before he slipped them around her once more and squeezed her from behind- which was just firm enough to make her squeak again. Which was apparently all Kung Lao wanted to hear as he soon moved his hands back up along the curve of her spine.

Jade felt the gentle tug on the end of her braid.

And felt how his hands slipped around to the front of her, now cupping and squeezing at her breasts once more.

Her lips parted with a moan as she felt the kneading of his hands against her, as she felt the way her breasts bounced against his palms. She felt the brush of his thumbs across her nipples and leaned back- shifting the weight of her hips on top of him, but also allowing him more access to her breasts; a motion he quickly took her up on.

Her nipples were firm buds underneath his fingers, making it easy for him to roll them around, to pinch them between his thumb and index.

She wanted him to put his mouth on them.

She wanted to feel the latching of his lips again, to feel the rubbing of his tongue, the easy suckling of his mouth.

Another time maybe.

She didn't want to distract him.

While they were still learning one another, still figuring things out, she had gotten pretty good at picking up on his signs- on picking up when he was close. And she could feel the telltale signs in his hands, in the subtle trembling of his lips now pressed against her shoulder as Kung Lao leaned into her again.

Jade focused on rolling her hips down against him, firm and a little rougher than before as she worked herself over his cock.

And almost immediately, she felt how his hands dropped back to her thighs and felt the tense grip that followed.

Moving her arms over his shoulders, she pulled him in against her chest as she felt how he pulled her down against him with each thrust now. It was a little erratic, which only added to the weight she was bearing against him, adding to the weight she was thrusting upon him.

"That's right," Jade whispered, biting her own lip in anticipation. "Just a little more-"

Her words were interrupted as she felt him pull her down in full on top of him- and felt him finish off inside of her.

A sharp gasp stammered out of her lips at the sudden feeling, at the tight curl of his fingers against her thighs, at the hot breath panting between her breasts; at the hot sensation that Kung Lao spilled inside of her, filling her as a warm shiver ran up along her body.

A rather precarious feeling.

But one she welcomed as she pulled her legs in tight around him.

It was a few seconds before Jade felt him relax underneath her, before she felt his hands move to curl against her back now.

"Well, not exactly how I had things planned," she started, finding herself panting as she moved to run her fingers through his hair. "Then again, I didn't have much of a plan to begin with."

Jade heard him chuckle against her before Kung Lao pulled away, forcing her to acknowledge the layer of sweat that had accumulated between them. And when she watched him wipe the sweat from his brow and face, she had a feeling it was a combination from the both of them- especially given where she had buried his head at.

"I'm not going to complain," he replied, brushing a hand down his neck now. "Although I'm still curious about the spontaneous nature of it. Unless you're going to tell me that Skarlet's blood magic has some kind of aphrodisiac effect to it."

Jade tugged at his hair caught in her fingers and heard the quiet laugh in response. "Don't be ridiculous."

"It's Outworld, I figured anything was possible," Kung Lao remarked.

He wasn't wrong in that mindset.

But she had yet to encounter any kind of Outworld magic that would be so gracious to have that kind of effect.

"I meant what I said before," she spoke, "about wanting to thank you for everything back at the Tarkatan camp. Outworld isn't exactly Earthrealm's ally, and after hearing about what our future holds, I was... surprised to see you and Liu Kang show up. I figured I would only have Kitana to depend on. It was a lot to ask- and admittedly, I got myself into that situation. And getting myself into trouble isn't something I normally do. Like I said, I'm not usually the one who needs rescuing. I don't really know what it's like to be on the other side- but if this is a common resolution to it, it's not so bad."

Kung Lao chuckled at her last statement before he moved his hands to her face and pulled her against his lips once more.

Loose and a little too warm.

"I think you might've been overthinking a few things," he mused.

"Maybe," Jade replied, as she kissed him twice in return, before she felt herself kissing him with an amused curl on her lips. "I've never seen you look so caught off-guard before- and that's including this whole future situation thing."

"I just didn't want people to get the wrong idea."

"Hm? And what idea is that?" she pressed.

His hands dropped to rub over her thighs now, rubbing wide, lazy circles with his palms.

"That you could barely walk when we left the camp," Kung Lao reminded, "- and that everyone felt the need to tell me to mind myself around you."

Jade snorted out a quiet laugh at the remark.

She must've somehow missed out on that part when they departed earlier.

"You _really_ should've heard what the lady at the front desk was saying about me in a language she didn't know I understood," he continued. "I'm convinced she keeps sending someone up and down the hallways to check on me. Which you know, in any other situation is great, but not this one- even though I know she doesn't know what's going on."

"My Lord, who on Earth do people take you for?" she poised.

"Haven't the slightest idea," Kung Lao replied. "And I know no one would believe me if I told them that you were the one who showed up naked at my door."

Jade laughed again before she moved her hands to cradle his face this time, kissing him again. "Quite the troublemaker you are apparently," she spoke, before she moved her lips to brush against his forehead. "But it lets me slip through with these dastardly plans and no one even bats an eye in my direction."

He laughed with her.

"How lucky of you," Kung Lao spoke, as he moved his hands under her thighs once again and gave them a brief squeeze. "Not to ruin the moment, but I need you to dismount for a minute."

"When you phrase it like that, how can I not?" Jade teased.

She felt him slowly lift her off of him, allowing her to feel how his cock slid out of her as he did so.

The slightest amount of movement brought attention to the warm mess created between them- and almost immediately, Jade felt how it began to drip out of her.

The sensations of each made her shiver.

While also rendering her earlier shower rather useless now.

She would have to take another one just to ensure that she was clean again, lest she have to deal with a rather awkward discharge later.

"Well, thanks to you, I'm going to need another shower," she remarked.

"Hmm, I love when you phrase things like it's my fault," Kung Lao replied.

Jade started to reply only to stop as he put his arms underneath her before he hoisted her up, giving himself room to push up onto his feet now. She felt the slight stagger before he caught himself, no doubt still working the blood flow back into his legs- and getting the strength back into them as well.

"Come on then, Princess," he started. "I can't promise that the water pressure in here is back though."

"There's always the shower in my room," Jade offered. "We'll have to be quick about it but it's just across the hallway."

"You ever think there's more important things that we should be worried about?"

"Not at all."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I have never posted my art online before but I thought I might give it a go and conquer my fear.  
> (Of someone potentially stealing and re-posting it, so please don't do that.)
> 
> It might be fun to start pairing up images with stories but I don't want to get ahead of myself, so I'm trying to start small.  
> I've been really enjoying writing Kung Lao/Jade, and drawing them in my free time, so I thought I'd start out with them and see how it feels.
> 
> The picture isn't an accurate representation, but I wanted some defining features for the first post- and I also wanted to flex a little bit by drawing the symbol on his tunic and drawing her armor.


End file.
